The exceedingly small chip size (generally <100 μm) that makes micro-LED technology so promising for next-generation displays also raises a major commercialization hurdle: how to transfer millions or tens of millions of the tiny chips expediently and precisely to their operating destinations within a display infrastructure. Even with state-of-the art pick-and-place or roll transfer techniques, placement of many millions of individual red, green and blue micro-LED sub-pixel chips at pixel sites smaller by a factor of 1,000 or more than those of conventional ˜1 mm pixels remains slow and error prone, driving production time and cost prohibitively high. The various monolithic and compositing approaches proposed to date, including vertical RGB epitaxy (monolithic vertical stack of red, green and blue InGaN multi-quantum wells), wafer bonding (red, green and blue micro-LED wafers bonded together to form a composite vertical RGB stack), nano-wire RGB epitaxy (blue, green and red InGaN nano-wire epitaxy) and quantum-dot-coated nano-wire (QD-coated blue GaN nano-wire epitaxy), are generally plagued by low output intensity (particularly in the light-blocking vertical-stack approaches), uneven color mixing due (e.g., to low efficiency, wavelength variation and/or difficult process control, particularly in red pixels), or both.